<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions to the Silence by DocterCaboom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445929">Confessions to the Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom'>DocterCaboom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobodies. Quite an antithetical name, as their bodies are the only thing these super warriors own, and even then they do not fully belong to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions to the Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6RvOOU_VHA | Organization XIII Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended [Music OST][Original Soundtrack]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I remember a familiar nothingness.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I was born from it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So were the rest of my kin. Aside from one.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I was told he was truly the first to be born from ultimate nothingness.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A true blank slate, like we were meant to be.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hoped they would not mind if I named this new being... Roxas.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>I had believed Roxas would stay a blank slate, with how proud our creators were.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So I had used him like a tool, as I was ordered to.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Even if I had not been, there was no reason not to.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But soon, days after his creation. His caretaker, another one of my kin, would soon influence Roxas beyond what any of us would have imagined.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When I was soon told to get rid of him silently, I agreed without hesitation.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Then, he proved himself to be past the need of destruction.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Even I could see that.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I wonder if I really agreed without hesitation, or just agreed to appease my creators.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Roxas truly was a gift to us all.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We missed him, but there was nothing real to our feelings.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>After all, we are nothing but empty bodies.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just an idea I'm playing around with.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>